Evil Hannah Montana
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Lilly is sooo airheaded sometimes." mumbles Miley.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

* * *

 **Evil Hannah Montana**

 **Miley switch into her favorite Hannah Montana outfit.**

"Alright, time for concert soon. I hope Lilly show up with some vodka for me soon. I can't sing without alcohol in my damn blood." says Miley.

"Hannah, sorry I'm kinda late..." says Lilly ( dressed as Lola, of course ) as she enter the room.

"Lola, where the fuck's my drink, ya lazy bimbo?" says Miley as she grab a whip and spank Lilly's butt.

"I forgot." says Lilly in a weak tone.

"Stupid girl. Go get my vodka, now." says Miley in an angry tone.

"Yes, Miss Montana." says Lilly as she leave the room.

"Sweet slutty shit. Lilly is sooo dang airheaded sometimes." mumbles Miley in slight anger.

Miley tune her black electric guitar.

"Miley...uh, I mean, Miss Montana...your vodka." says Lilly as she enter the room and gives Miley a large glass of vodka.

"Thanks, Lils." says Miley with half-fake smile.

"No problem, Miss Montana." says Lilly in weak soft tone.

"Alright, Lola. Go check if the limo's here." says Miley in a hard commanding tone.

"Yes, lady." says Lilly as she leave the room.

"Okay...here goes...make me slutty and cute." says Miley as she drink her vodka.

12 minutes later.

"Lady Hannah, the limo just arrived." says Lilly as she enter the room.

"Awesome! Carry my bags and my guitar case for me, ya lil' cute slut." says Miley.

"Aye, Miss Montana." says Lilly as she grab Miley's bags and guitar case and carry them out to the limo.

Miley grab her purse and walk out to the limo and enter it.

"Fuck yeah, me is the most sexy chick within 20 poopin' miles, yes I am." says Miley with a sassy smile as she plop down on the red satin couch in the limo and spread her body across it, all casual.

"Your orders?" says Lilly as she enter the limo too.

"Just sit down and shut up until I need you, girl." says Miley.

Lilly does what Miley tell her to do.

45 minutes later, they get to where the concert will be.

"Lils, don't fart 'cause that would ruin my reputation." says Miley.

"Uh...yes, Miss Montana." says Lilly.

Miley and Lilly step out from the limo.

Lilly carry Miley's bags and guitar case.

"Lils, are you happy?" says Miley.

"No..." says Lilly.

"Good. I wanna keep my servants sad and easy to command." says Miley.

"Miley...why are you so evil...? I'm your friend." says Lilly.

"You were my friend, now you're just my servant." says Miley.

"How can I become your buddy again?" says Hanna.

"You just can't, Lilly." says Miley.

"What...?" says Lilly.

"You're my slave, Lilly. I own your ass and the entire rest of ya." says Miley.

"Fuck you." mumbles Lilly.

"I fuckin' heard ya, Lils." says Miley. "I'm much stronger than you."

20 minutes later.

"Alright, show time." says Miley as she grab her guitar and walk out on stage.

She throw the guitar strap across her shoulders and take her place by the mic.

2 hours later the concert is over.

"You were amazing." says Lilly when Miley walk off stage.

"Thanks, Lils." says Miley. "I just wish some of the guys on the front row would have stroked their dicks to my music."

"Do you really want men to masturbate to your songs?" says Lilly.

"Yeah, of course. That's part of why I'm a singer. I want sexy guys to cum to my music, girl." says Miley.

"Okay. What are we gonna do now, Miley?" says Lilly.

"You're gonna find me something to eat 'cause I'm fuckin' hungry." says Miley.

"Aye, Miss Montana." says Lilly as she walk away to search for food.

"And remember, no fuckin' onions." says Miley.

The next day.

"Lils, let's go get cake and coffee." says Miley with a sweet friendly smile.

"Miley...are we friends after all...? Last night you told me that I'm just a simple servant." says Lilly confused.

"That was Hannah talking to ya, not Miley. When I'm Miley Stewart, we're BFF, when I'm Hannah Montana, you're my lil' slave." says Miley.

"Okay..." says Lilly, still confused.

Miley and Lilly goes to a local cake bar where they eat some lemon cake and drink coffee.

"Thanks for being my friend, Miley." says Lilly.

"No problem, Lils." says Miley.

"Awwww!" says a happy Lilly.

"Lils, ya should know that you're my best bud." says Miley.

"It's kinda hard to remember since you boss me around so much when you dress as Hannah." says Lilly.

"Sorry. I just feel like being a bitch as soon as I put on Hannah's clothes." says Miley.

"Oh..." says Lilly.

"Yeah. I actually wanna be a sweetie chick, but when I get all dressed up in my sexy badass Hannah clothes I feel like I have to be rude and horny." says Miley.

"I wish you were nice all the time." says Lilly.

"Me too, but I can't be nice when I'm Hannah." says Miley.

"That's too bad." says Lilly.

"I know." says Miley.

"Yeah." says Lilly.

"Lils, you're absolutely adorable." says Miley.

"Awwww! Thanks." says Lilly.

"Lils, I just realized that I have to continue being evil and sex crazy when I'm Hannah 'cause that's what my fans love. Sorry." says Miley.

"Okay, I guess." says Lilly. "I'll try to stand you being evil to me."

"I'm really sorry, Lils. I wish I could be sweet all the time." says Miley.

"Well, there's not much we can do about it." says Lilly.

"You're probably right." says Miley.

The next day.

"Lils, wanna go shopping for sexy slutty clothes?" says Miley.

"Yeah, sounds fun." says Lilly with an adorable smile.

"Cool. I need new leather panties with a zipper in them so I don't need to take 'em off every dang time a man wanna bang my sexy pussy." says Miley.

 **The End.**


End file.
